My Life
by important
Summary: naruko is 13 year old that very beautiful,cute and people in academy admire her,boys and happen when all males is begin to take interesting at her?Cute!naruko,Smart!naruko,Fem!naruto Warning!Not for sakura fans,so if you are sakura fans please don't read it


My Life

This is my first please be nice

Summary : naruko is 13 year old that very beautiful,cute and people in academy admire her,boys and happen when all males is begin to take interesting at her?Cute!naruko,Smart!naruko,Fem!naruto

Warning!Not for sakura fans,so if you are sakura fans please don't read it!

Sorry for the bad grammar!

Somewhere in konohagakure~

"NARUKO!"yell the man that has scratch at his nose."Nani,iruka-sensei?"ask cute girl with long blond hair."WHERE DID YOU GO?TODAY IS ACADEMY YOU WANT TO FAIL ON THIS TEST?"say iruka with angry voice."I was eating at ichiraku to eat the food that Kami-sama give,when suddenly a big meanie was yelling at me."said naruko with irritate voice."look I am sorry,okay?I am just just nowhere to be found."say iruka with a sad naruko smile brightly,that even a sun jealous with it."okay I forgive you but after I past the exam you must treat me some ramen."say naruko with mischievous voice."hai-hai."iruka chuckle while sweat drop.

In academy~

"Hello everyone!"exclaimed naruko with big smile."Hello Naruko!"shout everyone to academy idol."yo naruko!"said a boy with a pair of red triangle in his cheek."Hello kiba-kun!"said naruko to the boy that name kiba."Naruko-san will you go out with me?"some random male with blush all over his face,his sudden exclamation make all population in class glare at for the boys because they jealous that this boy can ask her out,and for the girls because they think naruko as their sister."Sure,where do you want to go anyway,until you invite me?It is really that important?"said naruko with the most innocent voice.'Is this girl is too naive or she is just dumb?'though all population in class while sweetdrop.

Suddenly~

"FIRST!"There are a voice that belong to two girl,that just enter the when naruko is about to sit next to sasuke."NARU-BAKA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"shout one of the girl with pink hair and big forehead."Didn't you see haruno-san,that I am sitting next with sasuke?"said naruko with calm voice."YOU KNOW THAT SASUKE IS MY BOYFRIEND,SO WHY ARE YOU SITTING WITH HIM!" shout sakura with very irritate voice."Come on haruno,everyone know that when imotou-chan sit next to sasuke ,she wouldn't want to move to another sit,and since when sasuke is your boyfriend?"said another girl with blond hair."SHUT-UP INO-PIG WE ALL KNOW THAT MY SASUKE-KUN HATE THAT NARU-BAKA!"said skura"right,sasuke-kun?"continue her with sickening voice.

"BOO!BOO!"exclaimed boys and girls in the class except a certain uchiha and uzumaki."SHUT-UP,YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE WANT THIS MONSTER!"shout sakura with are big tension,when suddenly hinata one of naruto sister/friend yell back to sakura that they all know already."HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE KNOW,WHEN I JUST KNOW IT BECAUSE AT NIGHT I SNEAK AT HOGAKE TOWER TO STEAL AN UZUMAKI NARUKO SCROLL!HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE KNOW IT FIRST!"shout sakura,then suddenly she is just realize that she is tell a big are a big silence when suddenly"Listen you bitch,it is not secret anymore at academy that bijuu can not be kill so we made one conclusion that THE KYUUBI was sealed and when we realized that the day naruko born is the day that THE KYUUBI attacked so that we know THE KYUUBI was sealed to naruko,but we see naruko as the scroll that have the kunai seal in it!" said boy with pineapple style that name shikamaru.

"HUAA~HUAA~"suddenly there is a crying sound,all people in the class turn their head to naruko."Minna,arigato!"cried naruko with teary eyes and big smile on her is a smile of all people expect sakura who is furious."Hump! you will regret this you naru-bitch!"exclaimed sakura. The class went silent until there is a big crashed sound from the door,when everyone turn their head, they see sakura head stuck between the wall.

When they turn around to see who did it there is sasuke active his sharingan, with naruko behind him, almost crying again.'Why must she hate me so much!'though naruko with teary eyes. When iruka enter the classroom just to see sakura stuck between the wall,sasuke active his sharingan and naruko behind him teary eyes."WHAT HAPPEN IN HERE!"shout iruka."THAT BITCH JUST HURT MY FRIEND/IMOTOU!"shout everyone."she deserve it" said a certain uchiha.

"okay,now could someone bring her to infirmary?" said iruka with boring tone because he just learn that the pink thing hurt his little one move ,so she just leave to stuck between the wall."okay everyone today we are having a new student don't ask me 'why we are having a new student, isn't today is the last day at academy' because that he is being train by other chunin because some certain reason, so please come in."say iruka. When the door is open,it is revealing a boy with black hair,a shirt that just cover his chest and very pale. "Hello everyone nice to meet you my name is sai don't ask my first name because I don't have any." Said sai with fake smile.

"Sai please sit next to naruko, naruko please raise your hand!" say iruka. Naruko raise her hand, and sai walk to his sit where is naruto in the middle with the hottest boys in the classroom.

"U-ugh,my head". Say a certain pink monster. "oh sakura you are conscious already. Now you will wait for me in teacher room, because you will pay for the-" iruka word is being cut buy a knock at the door. "Come in!" when the door is open it is revealing another chunin with a scroll in bis left hand.

"ano ,iruka-san hogake-sama want to give me this scroll to you." after handing the scroll the chunin just go without saying a word. 'how rude' thought everyone in the class room while sweet drop. After reading the scroll iruka become silent. "what happen iruka-sensei?" say naruko with worry tone. "well, how to say this. In this scroll say that sakura cannot attend in this academy anymore because of her unexplain-able forehead." Say iruka with very serius voice.

"HUMP! DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL IRUKA-SENSEI, WE ALL KNOW THAT MY **SEXY FOREHEAD** sasuke-kun favorite part of body, not like naru-baka who is a late bloomer!" say sakura with proud voice. "ano, I am not a late bloomer, I just tie it up with bandage so went I walk that thing isn't going to bounce." Say naruko with timid voice, all male population in class blush when they heard it. 'her body must be so curve and very beautiful' thought them with blood running down their nose.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" exclaimed sakura. "sorry, but where is the fun! I will prove it tomorrow because tomorrow is the day where we officially is genin." Said naruko with a big smile on her face.

"SILENT CLASS!" shout iruka with his big head jutsu. "And for you sakura, you can not attend academy anymore because you can't complete taijutsu and the other jutsu all. All you good is writing test , so the council clan already make decision to kick you out from the academy, and your mother had already agreed with it." Say iruka with a serious voice. "yo-u are lyi-ng right sensei? There is no way that I am being kick out, right?" say sakura with a tremble voice, almost crying.

"Haruno-san.." say naruko with worry tone. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, THAT I AM BEING KICK OUT FROM ACADEMY!" exclaimed sakura with furious voice and demon face. When naruko is about to say sorry she is being cut by "DON'T YOU THERE TO SAY SORRY NARUKO, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" shout sasuke. "Sasuke-kun why are you protecting that cheap slut?" say sakura with confuse and angry, confused because sasuke is protecting naruko and angry because she think that naruko is stealing her sasuke-kun away from her.

"SHUT-UP,YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS THE CHEAP SLUT IN THIS ACADEMY. YOU USE THAT DISGUSTING SHIRT THAT SHOW HOW FLAT IS YOUR CHEST AND YOUR BIG FOREHEAD THAT CAN EVEN MAKE THE SHINIGAMI RUN AWAY BECAUSE IT'S TO SHINING AND ABNORMAL" explain sasuke.

"I understand, if you all think I'm that low, I will quit from academy, but.."say sakura with irritate tone. "Naruko, I will make sure that you will get what you do to me, I will get revenge of it!" shout sakura. Suddenly appear an anbu with inu mask.

"Haruno sakura follow me to hokage tower to accept for punishment because you spill out the top rank secret to the public and stole a top rank scroll." Say inu with monotone voice . "Fine, but remember it you bitch!". After that sakura and inu vanish.

"okay class, since there are interruption anymore I will announce the team ,after being with your team, you must work together so that your team will not fall." Say iruka with serious tone. "Hai sensei."shout all student expect a certain uchiha because he is to cool to do it.

"Team one: Lululu-san, Kufufu-san, and Nufufu-san …"say iruka with many sweet drop because of the weird name, "and now team 7:Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai; Team 8:Inuzuka KIba, Hyuuga Hinata & Aburame Shino, Team 9 is the last year team, Team 10:Yamanaka Ino ,Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru." Say iruka.

"Sensei why is that creepy new student is in the same team as sasuke-kun and naruko-chan." Say ino with angry voice. "yeah why is that sensei." Shout the whole class expect team 7. "well there is new system that I also don't understand well your knew sensei will come and get you and your team after lunch, now go eat your lunch and wait for your teacher." say iruka.

'Hmmm~ I really can not wait for new adventure after this' thought naruko with very happy face.

========= *******TO BE CONTINUE*********==========

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.I WILL REALLY APRECIATE IT


End file.
